The Past, The Present, The Future Test 1
by Fire Wolf 777
Summary: This is just a videogame fanfiction. Kingdom Hearts is a primary source of most of the characters and events, but other games are included, such as .Hack, Crash Bandicoot, Star Fox, Phantasy Star Universe, and plenty more.
1. Chapter 1

The Team, Series 2 (Part 1)

I will post Series 1 soon! This one doesn't have much to do with the first one except for a few things... But, it'll explain itself. If you have any questions, send me a message.

500 years have passed since the legendary Team vanished from the universe. The current president (who is immortal) of the United States of America hunted down a whopping 75 of the members, killing or imprisoning them. The remaining fled to other worlds, hiding from the woman (yes, the new president is a woman), in fear that they would be next. Now the time has come for the 8 Keyblade Masters to rise up again, for an ancient evil greater than that president will threaten all existence as they know it.

(Todd) Chapter 1; Mistakes.

"Todd. Get up."

I rolled over in bed, ignoring the voice.

"Get up!"

I pulled the sheets over my head.

"GET UP, LARDASS!!!"

I threw the sheets off and sat up.

"Do not call me lardass, you little whore!" I yelled in my younger sister's face.

"I'm not fat, unlike you!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and skipped out of my room, orange pigtails bouncing. She wasn't fat, to be honest, but she was pushing pudgy.

"Computer!" I shouted. "Why the hell did you let her in?!"

"I am sorry, Todd." The mechanical voice said. "Marielle had threatened to pour milk into my CPU."

"So? What are you worried about? I'd buy a new one." I growled.

"I apologize, Todd. I was not sure if you would."

"Whatever." I muttered.

I got dressed and combed my dark brown hair. Of course, it never looks as if I ever brush it, so I don't know why I even try. I joined Marielle and our parents at the table for breakfast. We had to be in school in 20 minutes. Good thing we were just around the corner.

Schools were divided in four different sections; Elementary, Junior, Senior, and College. These sections were kept as far apart as possible. If you conversed with anyone that was not in your grade on school grounds (or if they were of the opposite gender), they were to be severely punished. Sometimes death was involved. It's one of the laws for schools. The President made it years ago. She's our country's leader. Right now, she is trying to conquer our neighboring countries. I still can't believe that that woman is over 500 years old. Wonder how she does it.

On our way to school, Marielle asked me a strange question.

"Todd?"

"Hm?"

"Why is the government so strict? Do you think they're hiding something?"

"I dunno. Why do you ask?"

"Well… Nevermind. See you after school."

"Yep."

We stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Todd!"

I looked behind me and saw a girl with long silver hair. She waved and pointed to a piece of paper that had blown over to me. She was on the other side of the street.

This was Kazumi. My lifelong crush. Usually she didn't like to talk to me.

"I got it!" I picked up the paper.

A siren blared. I looked up, startled. Then I knew.

I talked to a girl on school property.

"Todd! Run!" I heard someone yell.

I stayed, frozen in the moment with the evidence clutched in my hand. Many voices contributed to the chorus of "Run! Go! Hurry, Todd!"

"Student 276 has violated law number 3,193,727,959. Judgment; TERMINATION!" A mechanical voice roared.

I didn't wait a second longer. I bolted down the street. If they caught me… Ooh, I was done for. I was pretty fast and strong for a 17 year old, so I flew past houses and buildings in search of a place to hide. However, the authorities caught up within seconds, as they had vehicles to drive.

Guns were fired at me, as well as small explosives. As I rounded a corner, I was confronted by a soldier. He rose a rifle above my head and hit me with it, causing me to fall. I looked up and saw someone behind him aim another gun at me and shoot.

A dart lodged itself in my neck, and I fell into a deep sleep. I became partially conscious at one point, hearing a bit of conversation—

"… Ah! Yes. This one is to be exiled to that new planet Russia discovered. The heat will take care of him eventually."

Then I woke up in the hottest place ever. It was so bad, there were veins of red, molten rock… Wait… There was no place on Earth like this…

They did send me off the planet.

The heat wore me down, but the drugged state I was in began to wear off. I wandered about the cave, fearing death and getting more and more pissed at the government. After a grueling few minutes, I came to a glowing room full of the molten veins. I heard an odd sound, like the vibrating of an old cell phone. It seemed to be coming from the center of the room.

In the dim light, I saw a bundle of something fuzzy on the ground. I reached out to touch it, but jumped back in surprise when it moved.

There were no animals left on Earth, but I could tell that this creature was a type of cat from readings I did for reports. It looked like a red-colored… lion cub. It rolled onto its back to examine me with orange eyes.

It was cute (and I don't say that often), but why was it here? And why was it red? The vibrations were coming from the cub, and I think that was supposed to be that "purring" thing that cats do. It meant that it was happy, which made me a little happier as well.

Of course, it was only a baby, so what was I worried about? I hesitantly scratched behind its ears and the purring got louder. It closed its eyes and licked its lips in contentment.

I picked it up and cradled it in my arms. I don't know why, but I did. The cub let me, but as soon as I did, the stifling heat around me softened, and I was no longer sweating to death. Then I knew that this animal was not normal. At least I wasn't alone here anymore.

I carried it through the cave in search of some sort of entryway. I was not going to stay here. It didn't look as though I had a choice… There were voices up ahead. My pace quickened at the thought of getting help, or at least getting the fuck out of here.

"Jasse! Scout ahead down the left tunnel for any aggressive animals. I doubt if there are any here, but you never know in a place like this. There's a lot of good ores, though."

We entered a tunnel that came to a double fork, and there was a hole in the ceiling above, revealing the starry sky. There were two women unloading equipment of all sorts out of the hole in the ceiling. One had blue hair and eyes, with clothing to match of course, and the other, the one that was leaving, was customized with a vibrant yellow.

"Uh, excuse me!" I ran forward. "I need help!"

I took the girl by surprise. However, when I got close enough, she was a bit like a lioness herself. She pulled out a gun.

"Put the animal down, human." She commanded.

"But I—"

"Do it, dammit!" She pointed the gun at me.

"Okay!" I gently set the cub on the ground.

"Hands in the air. Got any money?"

"Um… My cell phone." I remembered suddenly.

"Toss it here."

I took it out of my pocket and threw it to her. She brushed a dangling lock of blue hair out of her face and played around with the phone.

"Where the hell are you from, anyway?" She asked.

"Earth." I glanced down at the lion cub, who was hissing and spitting angrily at the cat-girl.

"Shut up, stupid animal." She shot at it.

As the bullet hit the floor next to it, it turned to ice in that area, and the cub hid behind me with wide eyes.

"Leave it alone. It didn't do anything to you." I glared at her.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" She scowled back.

"No, but I see you don't have any respect for anything at all. Are you supposed to be a thief?"

"I AM a thief, you idiot. My sisters and I are all thieves. And if you think you're tough enough to take me on, say it now." She smirked, showing off a few pointed teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't spend much time on bitches." I said smartly.

The statement pissed her off, and she took out a blue knife, putting her gun away. "I'm going to skin that creature alive!"

She lunged at the cub, which had ventured out from behind me and started growling. I struck out with a kick to her face and snatched up the long lion. But before I could get far enough away, she slashed into my chest down to my stomach. Cold spread throughout the wound and made me fall. The girl grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me close, snarling in my face.

"You are going to pay for that! I'm going to kill you! I'll kill you nice and slow, human!" She raised the knife above her head.

"Oh Jenne…"

She froze, jaw dropping in surprise.

Someone grabbed a handful of her long hair and yanked her off me. She dropped the knife and squeaked in pain as she was dragged backwards. A guy my age with glasses and short brown hair grinned at her as he pulled harder.

"I thought I told you to stop your ways." The grin turned to a serious scowl. "Why are you here?"

"Ow! I'm s-sorry! Eee! I was just looking for—Ooh! Metals! Ouch!" Jenne squirmed and whined, tears running down her cheeks.

"Then why were you harassing him?" The guy demanded.

"Uh, uh, self-defense! He… uh, attacked me first!" She wailed.

"I did n—AGH!" I cried out in pain.

"Get out of here." He threw her to the ground.

She leaped through the hole in a hurry and vanished.

"Name's Brad. You alright?" The boy came over to me.

"Not really." I gasped.

"Is this little shit yours?" He picked up the lion. It used its paw to knock his glasses off to one side.

"I guess so. I found it."

"Okay, let's go then." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kazumi)

Even though Todd was a total idiot, I did like him. He just didn't know it. Now that I got him murdered, I don't think I like myself anymore. However, I just got called to the office for some odd reason. I've never been there before. I was freaked out about it.

I reached it at last, and went through the great metal doors. There was a desk on the right, and a small door on the left. I walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Kazumi, right?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

"Just go right through that door, Kazumi."

"Um, ma'am?" I stopped.

"Mm?" She looked up.

"Why am I here?"

"Classified information. Even I don't know."

"Thank you." I turned away.

I stepped cautiously into the other room. It was completely black inside, although there was a single light illuminating a person in a chair in the very back of the room.

"Hello, Kazumi. How are you feeling?" For some reason it sounded as if many people were speaking in unison.

"Um, okay… I guess." I said slowly, unsure of what exactly to say.

"You have been assigned to a special purpose."

"Purpose? What do you mean?"

"Long ago, our leader made a great mistake. One so great that it may cost us many lives. No one remembers them. Not one. Not any. This is what will doom us all. That is why I have called you here. You are one of them."

"Who? What? I… I—I don't understand."

"Kazumi, you and Todd are K—"

Pow!

A man came in and shot the person, silencing him immediately. Also, our country's leader came in after that. She smiled and turned to me.

"You work for me, now."

(Todd) Chapter 2; Discoveries

The darkness went away, leaving us in a room with a bed and a few dressers.

"Okay, now, this is your room. I'll come back in a few minutes to brief you on where you are. Oh, and I'd name that thing if I were you. You'll find out why later." He tapped my wound and it healed automatically. "I'll be back." He left.

I turned to the lion. "A name? Wonder what I should name you."

It jumped on the bed and flopped on its side. What do you name something that's not supposed to exist? I have no fucking clue. The little lion swatted his paw at me from where he was on the bed. A list of random names ran through my mind.

I finally settled on the name Kyrian. I don't know why, but it sounded cool and it seemed to fit.

I moved and sat on the bed next to him. "Well, little buddy? How 'bout it?" I stroked his chest. "Is Kyrian a good name for you?" He purred his consent. "Alright then. It's settled. Your name is Kyrian."

Just then, Brad came back in the room with two other people. One was a guy who looked about fifteen. He had dark brown hair with apparently natural auburn highlights. He had piercing grey-blue eyes that set off his slightly tanned skin. He had some kind of weapon strapped to his back. It was some type of bow I had never seen before.

The other person was a girl who appeared about my age, but her deep blue eyes seemed to hold more age and wisdom than a mere seventeen-year-old. She seemed pale, but not sickly.

The oddest thing about her, though, was her dark auburn hair. You don't see that color hair on girls anymore on Earth. One of the first laws Hillary made was that every girl with that hair color was to be killed on the spot. It had something to do with an escaped criminal back in 2010 or 2011. I think there's more to it than Hillary's letting on, though.

After I got over the shock of her red hair, I noticed it had a blonde streak on the left side.

"Do you have any idea why you're here?" Brad asked me.

"Uh… You saved me from that psycho bitch?" I really didn't know.

"You're one of the chosen Keyblade Masters." The girl spoke this time. "I'm the retired Keyblade Master of Water—"

"How can you be retired? You're only seventeen." I blinked stupidly at her.

"I may look seventeen, but in reality I'm 483 years old. Almost as old as that bitch Hillary." She replied calmly, but there was no mistaking the hatred in her voice. I wonder what happened.

(Todd) 

"Many years ago when my mother died, I inherited her keyblade and title, The Keyblade Master of Water. That whore leader of yours killed my father, and forced me into hiding." She paused monentarily then continued.

"Recently, I have found the one destined to be the new master of water." She guestured to the boy with grey blue eyes. "Alexion over here is the new Keyblade Master of Water. He has yet to get his sacred animal. Oh, that reminds me. Did Brad mention he is the Keyblade Master of Shadow?"

I shook my head.

"Brad! Amaya!" Another girl came running through the sliding metal doors. She had darkly tanned skin, green eyes, and black hair that fell to her mid-back.

"Ebony, what is it? What's happened?" Brad asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Our missionary failed. He was killed before the was able to warn the girl." She was talking so fast I could barely understand her. "And SHE has taken the girl."

"Shit, that's not good." Alexion and Amaya sain in union.

"Huh? Who was taken by who?" I taken blinked at them.

"The Keyblade Master of Wind was captured by Hillary. C'mon, Ebony. Let's see if we can get her back." Brad and the girl rushed away.

"So," I turned back to Alexion and Amaya. "Which Keyblade Master am I?"

"Fire. And your sacred animal is still alive, so you may be a little different than the rest of us. Usually, sacred animals are spirits of already passed creatures. Yours was just born a little while ago." Amaya explained.

Kyrian sank his miniature fangs into my arm in attempt to be playful. I winced and flicked him in the nose to get him to back off.

"Xion, have you found Ethan, yet?"(note:AlexionXion)Amaya asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Take Todd and his animal to meet him. They both will need training."

"Alright"

Kyrian and I followed Xion through a few hallways and rooms until we came to a place that seemed like a food court in a mall. It was loaded with people. We found a boy with short and messy orange hair, brown eyes, fair skin wearing a green adn white hoodie and black sitting at a table in very far away section eating a burger.  
Xion waved to him. "Ethan!"

Ethan swallowed another bite and got up. "Where have you been? And who's that?" He pointed at me.

"New guy. Keyblade Master of Fire. He's already got his sacred animal." Xion pointed out.

"I see. Looks like a domesticated tabby." Ethan grinned at Kyrian.

"It's a lion." I growled.

Kyrian was sitting beside me, looking up at everyone for the floor.

"Looks like he's hungary, though." He took the meat out of his burger and gave it to the lion.

"Can you train them?" Xion asked.

"Sorry guys, but I'm booked for at least two weeks. You earned me a reputaion, Xion." Ethan turned to me. "He's one of my best students. I teach battle skills around here. Amaya is the teacher of magic, though. Much better than I am."

"Wait, magic? Magic doesn't exist." I became confused in an instant.

"It does. You've just never seen it before."

I picked Kyrian up. "So now what do we do?"

"Just have someone train you until I get a free space. Is that okay?" He suggested.

"I guess." I watched as Kyrian licked ketchup off his paw.

"See you later...uh...what's your name?" He paused.

"Todd."

"Ah! Okay, Todd. Bye!"

(Kazumi)

I was locked in a clear cubelike structure that was scarcely bigger that I was. What was I that I was so damn important? What did Todd have to do with it?

"Hey!" I banged my fists on the glass. "I don't understand! Someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

Hillary came up to my prison. "You are one of the seven Keyblade Masters. If you don't work for me, however, I will have to end your miserable life before your time. Your choice girl."

"Why?! Why kill me?!"

"I don't like Keyblade Masters. They disgust me. You are the Keyblade Master of Wind. But you are also not human. Your ancestors include a dog demon and a human. Your friend Todd is still alive.

You are to find him and kill him."

"Todd?!! I-I can't!" This woman was insane!

"Then you will die."

"No! Uh...Why do I have to kill him?"

"He is also a Keyblade Master. Fire, I believe. He was rebellious to begin with, and needs to be exterminated."

"F-f-fine." I sighed.

"Good. I will set up the plan. And I do NOT want ANY problems with your cooperation. Understand?"

"Understood." I nodded sadly.

"We tweaked you sacred animal a little. I was a wind-type wolf, but now it's a...um..." She paused.

"Nevermind. You'll find out."

'Oh Todd...I'm so sorry.' I thought angrily. I held back a sob.

(Todd)

It's been a week, and already I've been through back-breaking training, plus lifting weights. Every muscle in my body is sore, and I'm weak from learning magic. Magic DOES exist. And it's totally awesome.

I was laying in my bed with Kyrian. He was getting better with fighting and learning some magic himself, plus he's getting bigger. He took up half my bed, but he still slept beside me. His mane was starting to grow. It looked like tufts of burning hair on the sides of his neck.

"Todd! C'mon! You got your first assignment today. Brad's hurt really bad, so you'll have to do it."

Amaya banged on my door.

"Really?!" I leaped out of bed, pain forgotten. I ran out of the room, followed closely by Kryrian. Amaya was waiting for us.

"Follow me."

We did so, and she took us to a room full of blue colored round pads. People were going to them, stepping on, and vanishing in a flurry of sparkles.

"This is a warp pad room. There are plenty of these here. Each goes to a different planet." She said.

"What's our assignment? Where do we go?" I asked.

"You just have to investigate a minor disturbance on planet Vardonilla in the Te'ri'shu System."  
I gave her a blank stare and blinked a few times. "What in the fuck is that?"  
"Oh, that's right." Amaya said with disgust. "Hillary keeps what humans today know at absolute minimum. Its original name was planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"B-but that can't be! We live on planet Earth!" She was seriously starting to confuse me.

"A few hundred years ago, Hillary had a duplicate Earth made, reasons unknown to everyone but herself, and her long since deceased husband. It has become part of the forgotten sectors in the universe. That's why we renamed it." Amaya paused for a breath.

"I don't know why sudden acitivity would just now be picked up after all most four hundred years. That's where you come in. Find out what it is."

"Alright. So where do I go?" I took all of this information in as best as I could.

"Right here." She lead me to a blue pad with the weird looking letter XXII. "Step here and push the purple button."

I started to reach for it.

"Oh, one more thing!" She grabbed my wrist right before I pushed it. "You will encounter animals. Hillary didn't kill them, she just didn't bother to take them to the knew Earth. So be carefull."  
She released my wrist and pushed the button.

(Kazumi)

They took the bait. Todd appeared right in the spot Hillary said that he would.

"Engage him in combat now." Hillary said through the earpiece she made me wear. "And you are not to say one word to him."

I jumped out of my hiding place and shot and air blast at him. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him back a few paces.

He turned pale when he realized who I was. "Kazumi? You're the Keyblade Master of Wind?"

I didn't respond. I pointed at him and my sacred beast, Mhera, who was green now, stood on two feet, had huge ears and long curved claws, set on the attack. I couldn't bear to hurt him myself.

"What are you doing?!" Todd yelled as he dodged swipes from long jagged claws. "Kazumi, talk to me!"

Mhera scored a hit, right down his back, leaving long, jagged, bloody gashes.

"Kyrian! Attack that thing!" Todd yelled out in pain. He bore his wound with surprising strength that I never knew he possessed.

Todd made his way over to me. "Kazumi, you don't have to do this! Stop, please!"

I blinked back tears as I conjured another spell which temporarily paralyzed and suspended him in the air. A long curved knife appeared in my hand. Todd didn't even try to fight back, that made it all the worse. I approached him slowly.

Right when I got close enough to hear him he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him, "Kazumi, if you really are about to kill me, and I'm going to die here and now...I have to tell you someting."

The sound of his voice halted me in my tracks.

"Kazumi...I-I love you. So, so much." A single tear escaped his eyes as he closed them and sighed shakily.

His words tore through me and cut me deeper than any blade ever could.

"Todd...I-I'm so, so sorry-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT A WORD!!!!" Hillarys voice peirced through my ears so loudly I fell to my knees, grasping my head. "KILL HIM NOW!!!"

"I can't! I c-can't do this..." I sobbed.

"DO IT!!!" She screeched.

I slammed Todd into the ground. I heard a bone break, I hoped to God it wasn't his neck. Mhera had almost slaughtered the fire-lion.

"There. He's dead." I murmured. "Let's go, Mhera."

"But Ka-" She began.

"Enough." I said giving her a small wink.

She understood and followed me out. But before I left, I looked back at Todd, thinking in the back of my mind; "I love you as well, Todd. I just hope we meet again on better terms."


	3. Chapter 3

(Amaya) Chapter 3; Dreams

I watched the drugged sleeping individual on the bed. Todd was very near death, but Kyrian had made a speedy recovery. Magic alone could not help the boy, unfortunately. Hopefully our technology can aid the magic in the small processes.

"How is he?"

Brad showed up, Ebony at his side.

"Not good. The entire mission was a trap. Hillary's got the Keyblade Master of Wind on her side, and that was who, apparently, attacked him. However, she could have killed him so easily. Why didn't she?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just be thankful that she didn't." Ebony said suddenly.

"Maybe she likes him." Brad shrugged.

"Perhaps." I muttered.

They left me alone in the roon with Todd.  
I knew that Todd would be down for some time, so I took it upon myself to give him the knowledge of the old Team through dreams. I felt that he should know, since he was a direct descendant. I put my had on his forehead and transferred the first bit of information.

"Jimomote tadomime, Chimotete. Fumodo'tata tokukute kichi." I whispered on the way out. (translation: Good luck, Todd. You'll need it.)

(Todd)

I saw it. I saw it all. The beginning of the Keyblade Masters. They all went through a lot. The fighting skills are primitive, as well as the weapons. I saw a man that seemed to have the same hair as Kazumi, but he had orange eyes. He was also a dog-demon, or whatever.  
I saw that I too had similarities to a couple people. A girl, the Keyblade Master of Fire, and a boy, the Keyblade Master of Spirit. Then I saw what happened to them.

Both were murdered. Or so it looked. There was no sound to these dreams, so it sucked.  
I saw than that Xion bore some resemblance to the Keyblade Master of Water and some guy with an oddly shaped guitar. I guessed that they were Amaya's parents. Oddly enough, Brad had no resemblance to the Keyblade Master of Shadow, much less anyone else.

I couldn't believe all of the things they had been through. It made me feel small and insignificant. As primitive as they may have been, they seriously knew how to kick ass. I'm starting to realize that just being here a few short days doesn't make me a Keyblade Master. What will do that is my future actions.

Then, something very strange happened.  
There was a bright flash of red light. When it faded teh was an image of a woman deep within a volcano. She had a unique beauty that radiated from her. She had long hair that stopped at her waist. It started out as a golden-yellow color, then turned a flaming orange, and towards the bottom it turned a red the color of magma. Her eyes were a bright topaz. She had darkly tanned skin that gave off a flame colored glow.

What caught my attention the most though were the brown horns that were extending forward from the top of her skull. That, and the tattoo she had on the side of her neck. It was a flame surrounded by three golden triangles.

She started speaking, and I could actually hear her.

"Todd, I need your help, no, we all need your help"

"But, why me?" I asked, "And who are you?"

She ignored my first question and stated, "I am Goddess Rippdog. I used to be the sacred animal of fire." She suddenly morphed into a gigantic fire wolf on steriods. "But more to the point, the Elemental God/Goddess Trio-we're still working on the name-require the help of the three major elements. Fire, Water, and Thunder. Rashu and Tai are filling in Alexion and Shayla as we speak."

"I know Xion, but who's Shayla?"

Rippdog replied simpily, "The Keyblade Master of Thunder."

(Shayla)

I stared at the glistening water in the lake. I was spacing off, as usual. But, today wasn't like any other. The sky began to change infront of my very eyes. It had turned black as night, with lightning sparking about the clouds.

A bolt touched the ground beside me, but I was not hurt by it. When the smoke cleared, a man with wierd tribal markings all over his body, golden wings, and black hair and blue eyes stood alone. He only wore a pair of grey jeans, leaving his six pack exposed.

"Are you Shayla Cardascia?" He asked.

"Uh...y-yes." I stammered.

"I am Tai, the God of Thunder. You are the new Keyblade Master of Thunder, I request your help."

"I..." I shut my mouth beforehand.

"Go to the tallest plateau in this area. There you will find your brother in his new form, and meet the Team for the first time." He said, then vanished.

"My...brother?!" I gasped.

He died at the age of nineteen. He was murdered. To actually speak with him again was...a miracle.

I tore off at a run. I had to hurry.

(Todd)

"Um, Rippdog, uh, can I ask you a question?" I said nervously.

"Fifteen seconds." She said wryly.

"What's the problem? Why do you need help?" I asked.

"An ancient evil is awakening, and it needs to be stopped. It's name is-"

I awoke with a start. I felt weak and unable to move. I heard voices outside of the room. Pain was a very major feeling at the moment..especially upon the sight of all those needles.

'An ancient evil..." I though silently. 'What exactly is it?'

The pain right below my ches was horrid. It hurt to breathe. Kazumi must have broken one of my ribs. I was truely angry at her. Why the hell did she attack me like that?! I loved her. I really did. And she basically spat in my face. Maybe she didn't feel the same way.

The door slammed open, and a girl was carried in by a group of people.

"What happened?!" One person shouted.

"She just passed out! I don't really understand it!" Another replied.

"Just lay her on the bed. Brad will take care of it later." A girl said.

They put her on the bed next to mine and left. Just after they left, the girl sat up, blinking. She had long purple hair in a tight ponytail, a very skinny body, and deep brown eyes that had a light touch of an insane glimmer in them. She saw me looking and spoke.

"What do you want?!"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Why are you in here, anyway?"

"I got beat up."

"By who?" She asked.

"Dunno." I lied.

"You're cute."

My face turned red. "U-u-uhhh...Huh...wh-why?!"

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

"Why'd did you say that?!" I spluttered.

"Because it's true. I never lie." She winked.

I swallowed nervously.

She slid smoothly off her bed and walked over to mine.

"What do you w-want?!" I stuttered.

She reached for me. "You."

Wham!

Once again, the door slammed open. It was Brad this time.

"Move yourself, slut. He's going to be with someone else." He growled.

"'Going to be?' Aw, come on. He can at least enjoy SOMETHING before hand." She glared at him.

"Leave, Danielle!" Brad shouted.

"Fine." She stomped out.

"What the hell was her problem?!" I shreiked at Brad.

"She's the descendant of a couple of crazies. She goes a little psycho every once in a while. Usually, she's pretty good in battle when she goes through her little attacks." He explained.

"Attacks?"

"When she's agitated, Danielle will receive painful headaches. These only last a couple of minutes, but they send her into an angry rage. After she cools down, she'll fall asleep right where she stands. It's her mental condition." Brad shrugged. "In other news, your friend has been located in a very dangerous world. We're going to try and get her out while you rest up."

"Wait! I wanna go too!" I tried to sit up, but the pain wouldn't let me.

"Amaya says for you to sleep. She says that your dreams hold a special purpose for you." He began to leave.

"Brad!"

He stopped. "What?"

"How can you become the Keyblade Master of Shadow when you have no relations to any of the past ones?" I hesitantly asked.

Brad's eyes fell to the floor and his voice became a whisper. "You wouldn't understand at this time. I...no...Amaya will tell you someday." He quickly stepped out of the room.

He didn't really answer my question. Amaya will tell me? Why her? It doesn't make any sense.


End file.
